


Taking One For the Team

by Sinnamon_Troll



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Body Worship, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Multiple Partners, Nathaniel gets Fucked, Sexual Roleplay, Tentacles, but it's for a good cause, everyone is 18+
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnamon_Troll/pseuds/Sinnamon_Troll
Summary: The deal is simple. Nathaniel fulfills all of his male friend's sexual fantasies and the girls are spared. Easy right? Nathaniel thinks Hawkmoth really needs to hire a quality control manager. These akumas just keep getting more and more ridiculous!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Ivan Bruel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Luka Couffaine/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Nathaniel Kurtzberg/Everyone, Nathaniel Kurtzberg/Lê Chiến Kim, Nathaniel Kurtzberg/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 75
Kudos: 119





	1. Alpha Male

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, let me apologize for the fact this exists.
> 
> Second I hope you all enjoy Nathaniel getting railed within an inch of his life. He certainly will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made an edit here where Marc talks, removing those lines, because his first verbal lines were supposed to be later so that Alpha Male thinks he's a girl.

February 14th. 

Valentine's Day.

The most romantic time of the year. The time where lovers came together to celebrate one another. Where even the shyest person had the chance to ask their crush out on a date. In the spirit of the holiday, you might even get that lucky yes.

“Harken to me, my fellow wolves!”

Or not. 

Nathaniel looked up from where he was steadying a ladder for his friend Alix to the akuma floating smugly above the Valentines Dance Committee. The previous year the vaunted “akuma class” had been excluded from the festivities due to...well, bullshit really. The other students “didn’t feel safe” around the former akumas, so they had been prevented from attending the event. Marinette, sweet, devious Marinette, had declared that this year would be different. Senior year was their last chance to have a dance like this, and if the classmates were the ones to set it up, there was no _possible_ way they could be told not to show up. Even Lila had taken time away from her charity work to assist. 

Luka, Aurore, Marc, and a girl named Kagami who was apparently dating Adrien had also shown up to show their support as fellow former akumas. Plus one other uninvited guest…

“I am Alpha Male, and I am here to empower the male species! Never again will a picky female deny you your right to mate with her due to unreasonable standards!” 

“Standards like what, showering?” Alix mused, sliding down the ladder to stand next to Nathaniel.

“Silence, woman! The _males_ are speaking.” And with a wave of his staff (dear god, was that a _fleshlight_?) all female presenting persons in the room became furiously silent. Nathaniel could see many of the girls moving their mouths soundlessly. Chloe looked like she was going to explode her face was so red with indignation. 

“Now with the _chatter_ silenced it is time to start putting these bitches to work. No one is leaving this gymnasium a virgin.” 

What?

“WHAT?!” The other boys in the gym echoed, forming a protective line in front of the girls.

“Don’t you dare!”

“Keep your ugly paws off them!”

The threats came pouring forth. Marc even pulled out his switchblade and pointed it at the akuma. Nathaniel paused to take in the sight. Confident Marc was always hot...no. Bad brain. Stay focused. Nice Guy Incel Akuma threatening his friends. 

“You all do know that you’re the ones I need to hit for this to work right? It is _your_ desire that will make the female of your choice obedient.” Alpha Male laughed, readying his staff.

“That’s no better than rape!” Nathaniel called out. The akuma paused to give him a disgusted look.

“Of course it isn’t! She’ll want it, beg for it even! She just needs a little help…”

“That isn’t consent!” The red head continued, knees shaking as the staff was leveled at him. “Unless both parties consent to sex it’s rape, and taking away their free will to say no is DEFINITELY sketchy!” 

“Really.” The Akuma scoffed, as if considering what the girls actually wanted was ridiculous. “So what, are you going to take their place?”

“Yes!” Nathaniel blurted out without thinking. The silence in the gymnasium was so thick it settled on his shoulders like a weighted blanket. The akuma blinked slowly, as if processing what he had heard, then burst out laughing.

“Ok tough guy, I like you! If you’re willing to take the cock, I’ll take the wager.” He grinned. “My powers transport males to a fantasy world with the female of his choice to satisfy his every desire. My wager is: I will substitute YOU for the female in the fantasy of every man here. They will think you are that female, right down to the perky tits.” He paused to give a lewd sneer “Meanwhile you will be aware of yourself every moment. If you can fulfill their fantasies without crying uncle I’ll let this group of females remain pure. If you can’t...well.” Alpha Male leered, licking his lips in a manner that made Nathaniel feel like someone had poured slime over his head.

“Wait, I’m not sure about this-” Adrien tried to protest, but it was too late. Alpha Male waved his fleshlight staff in a showman's gesture and the next thing they knew, the class was standing in some sort of auditorium. There was a large movie screen at the front, and comfortable looking theater seats. Everyone looked around in confusion.

“Oh wait, just a _few_ more rules. I acknowledge I am not the most unbiased judge, so I think _everyone_ should get to watch.” The akuma flourished his cape at the large movie screen. 

“That’s going too far.” Nathaniel felt Marc squeeze his hand as Adrien spoke up again. His boyfriend was giving him a concerned look, and rightfully so. Can you take this much dick? Marc seemed to be asking. Well, Nathaniel was certainly going to try.

“Is it? If he wants to be treated like a whore might as well go the whole nine yards. Or do you want to admit you were wrong and this is woman’s work?” Alpha Male looked smug, obviously expecting Nathaniel to back out. 

“You don’t need to do this. We can think of another plan.” Luka said to him. The older boy was standing in front of his sister protectively, with his other arm holding back Marinette. Nathaniel observed the female population of the room. None of them could speak due to Alpha Male’s magic, but they seemed to be trying to convey that he should back out. Nathaniel gave Alpha Male’s smug look one final consideration.

“I don’t think we have a choice at this point. I’d rather it be me than them.” He could see some of the girls tearing up at that.

“Dude, I hate to say it but I agree with you. I’d rather have a friendly brojob than hurt Alya like that.” Nino admitted. “I’m in if it keeps her safe.” Alya punched him on the arm in a furious motion, but Nino didn’t budge.

“I…” Ivan took a deep breath. “Me too. Mylene, I love you and can’t wait to be with you, but I know you’re not ready. If there’s a way to spare you from that I will.” He gently took the shorter woman’s hands in his own, freeing one to wipe away a tear from her cheek. 

“Ugh, blah blah blah tragic sacrifice and declarations of love. Boring! Everyone knows what men really want is to GET FUCKED!” Alpha Male shouted, pointing his staff at Nathaniel.

Nathaniel gulped and squeezed his eyes shut as an off color white beam headed towards him from the staff. He was certain his grip on Marc’s hand was going to leave bruises. He vaguely felt someone trying to pull him out of the way, but everything around him dissolved into white light and weightlessness. 

  
  



	2. Ivan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you came here expecting hot, steamy smut....I'm sorry. This will probably all be cracky as hell.

Nathaniel blinked as his surroundings came into focus. He was sitting on a bed in what looked like the average teenager’s bedroom. Band posters were haphazardly taped to the wall, and laundry of questionable cleanliness littered the floor. How did he get here? Wasn’t he just- Oh yeah that’s right the akuma.

“Mylene.” Nathaniel blinked again and noticed Ivan sitting next to him on the bed for the first time. The larger boy was giving him such a soft, adoring look that Nathaniel couldn’t help but blush. The red head would probably die if someone actually looked at him like that for real. But this wasn’t real, Ivan thought he was…

“ _Mylene._ ” Ivan whispered again, one large hand cupping Nathaniel’s cheek. The dresser mirror caught the corner of his eye and Nathaniel turned his head slightly to look. Nope, he was still himself, right down to the cuffed purple jeans. Ivan seemed to being seeing the girl he wanted to be with most though, who was-

“Mmm!” Nathaniel hummed in surprise as Ivan connected their lips. Ok. So this was really happening! He thought as the larger male gently, so very gently, laid him back on the bed. As the drummer’s weight settled on him Nathaniel had to admit it was more comfortable than he thought it would be. He felt...safe. Cared for. Every sweet kiss and gentle touch conveyed just how much Ivan loved Mylene, and it was certainly a lot. Nathaniel felt himself tearing up a little at the emotion of it all. 

“Oh, my love. What’s wrong?” Ivan asked, noticing the tears.

“Nothing. You’re just such a big softie and it’s so sweet and romantic. I wish I had someone like that.” Nathaniel admitted. 

“But Mylene, You _do_ have me. You can have me anytime you want…” Ivan laughed slightly, before bowing his head between Nathaniel’s thighs and- YEP, STILL MALE. His mind shrieked as his friend gave the tip of his member a gentle lick. Where had their clothes gone?! Was Ivan secretly some sort of clothing ninja? Nathaniel had been so wrapped up in the sweet kisses and gentle touches he didn’t even notice the other male disrobing him. 

He definitely noticed when a gentle, but large, finger started working its way inside him. Without lube. 

“I-Ivan!” He protested, then paused when he realised there was no pain. Now, Nathaniel wasn’t exactly a spring chicken when it came to sex, but there was no way Ivan should be able to finger him dry like that.

“Mmm, you’re so wet.” Ivan sighed, lavishing Nathaniel’s cock with sucks and kisses. Wet?! The red head was so confused. Was he still male or not? He _felt_ male. He was 100% certain it was his ass that was getting probed and not a shiny new vagina. 

While Nathaniel stared at the ceiling and had an internal crisis, Ivan had apparently decided he was prepared enough and mounted him. The redhead braced himself as he felt the bigger male’s penis begin to press into him, then gasped in surprise that the intrusion felt _good_ . Really good. Unnaturally good even. Nathaniel usually topped in his previous sexual encounters, but he had bottomed a few times too. He knew that right now he should be feeling a pleasant stretching sensation, just on the edge of uncomfortable. Without lube it should _definitely_ be painful, but if the way his toes were curling and his eyes were rolling back in his head was any indication that just wasn’t the case. Score one for weird akuma sex magic, he mused. 

“You’re so beautiful.” Ivan sighed into his hair, holding the smaller male like something precious. Nathaniel could feel himself tearing up again. He knew Ivan wasn’t actually talking about _him_ , but it was nice to feel appreciated. Not that his current lover made him feel _unappreciated_ , Marc was amazing in every possible way, but the way Ivan was doing it was just so _soft_ and _pure._ Nathaniel wasn’t sure his devious little minx was capable of such fluff. Marc’s normally shy demeanor melted away during sex leaving behind an eager, kinky heathen. It was so damn hot.

Speaking of hot, Ivan wasn’t the most well endowed person in the world, but he had enough length to be lovingly stroking Nathaniel’s prostate with every thrust. Combined with continuously roaming hands and sweet praise...if this kept up he was definitely going to cum.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the viewing room, the rest of the class was in varying states of mortification. Juleka and Rose were comforting Mylene, who was beet red and had buried her head in her hand the moment the boy's clothes started coming off and not looked up since. Everytime Ivan moaned her name she squealed in embarrassment. 

“Gotta say this is too vanilla for my tastes, but looks like red is at least enjoying himself.” Alpha Male commented from his reclined position midair. “Oh look, he came! Looked like a rather weak orgasm though. Hope Big Ox there can get better before he gives you a ride.” The akuma commented to Mylene, who shrieked into her hands.

On screen Ivan had stopped moving and was kissing Nathaniel again, long and languid. The shorter boy allowed this, even looking to be kissing back a little. 

“Man, this is messed up.” Nino commented with a shake of his head. “That was probably supposed to be Ivan and Mylene’s most precious moment, and you just cheapened it by selling tickets.” 

“Oh? A volunteer to go next?” Alpha Male shot back.

“No- wait a moment!” Nino yelped before being blasted.


	3. Nino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nino I am so sorry. I didn't mean to rip on you this hard, it's just how the chapter came out.
> 
> As mentioned before, this is going to be mostly adult humor and crack. If you want a more serious rendition try Saving Grace. by Drakon5381. We're working off the same prompt list so apologies ahead of time if our chapters end up seeming similar!
> 
> *Edit*  
> So the link wasn't working. Thanks to Is_Revelain for pointing that out! I don't know how to fix it so here you guys go: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27377407/chapters/66903223

Nathaniel was enjoying his mild post orgasm haze one moment, and then next moment, BAM! His balls felt like they were in a vice. Squirming uncomfortably he looked down at himself to see denim Daisy Dukes where his jeans used to be. Daisy Dukes that were definitely not made for male anatomy. Ouch.

The rest of his outfit consisted of sporty sandals and some sort of...shirt...thing. He didn’t know what it was called. One that had an open back and no sleeves, instead using the shirt collar to stay on. It was a mild orange. Softly rippling in the clean ocean breeze-

Wait.

Ocean?

Nathaniel wiped a hand over his eyes as he stared out into the dark, roiling water. Waves rhythmically slid back and forth over the sand, stopping only a few feet each time from the blanket he was sitting on. An expanse of stars shown over head, their reflections glittering like coy laughter on the horizon line. 

“Pretty nice, huh Vix? I had to pull a lot of favors to get us this secluded spot, but you’re worth every one.” Nathaniel turned to look at the man next to him, reclining at the same time to try and take some pressure off his nuts. He was sure his ass looked fantastic in these shorts but his balls were starting to feel bruised. It kind of killed the romantic air. Maybe he could convince his partner for this round to go skinny dipping or something.

Said partner turned out to be Nino, who wasn’t wearing his hat for once. The other boy was dressed nice, but casual in a blazer and jeans. Nino probably wouldn’t be as awkward as Ivan had been. Hell, this wouldn’t even be the first time Nathaniel had touched his junk. The two had experimented together a bit back when they were both still crushing on Marinette. Looking back, he wasn’t sure how ‘hey we like the same girl’ translated to ‘let's give each other handjobs to see if we like it’ but no one said teenage boys were logical. 

“The night air is so nice...I bet it would feel even nicer if we were naked.” Nathaniel said in the most seductive way he could while unbuttoning his shorts. Nino’s eyebrows shot into his hairline, but the redhead didn’t care. He breathed a sigh of relief as he slid the infernal constraints down his legs. The fact that he was apparently going commando made everything even better. His shirt hem rested on his thighs, teasing at what lay beneath. Which was a pair of free, uncrushed balls. Was it too much to hope Nino would kiss them better? Probably. 

“Ah, that’s one of the many things I love about you Vix. You’re so wild and spontaneous.” Nino was wearing the look of a man in love. Nathaniel just wondered who the hell “Vix” was. Asking would probably break the rules of the fantasy, so he just stayed silent as Nino shucked off his own clothes. Nathaniel wrapped his arms around the other boy’s neck as Nino rolled on top of him. 

Nino slid a hand inside Nathaniel’s shirt as they kissed to squeeze at his chest. The red head assumed whoever this ‘Vix’ was was female if Nino was trying to play with her tits. What kind of name even was that anyway? Maybe Nino’s dream fuck was some celebrity Nathaniel had never heard of. Whatever, he mused as they rolled their hips together, that was between him and Alya when this was all over. All that mattered right now was the tide teasing their toes and the delightful way Nino was sucking on his now exposed chest. 

The pleasantly warm feeling building in his stomach was literally washed away as a particularly bold wave crashed over the couple. Nino looked as shocked as he felt, a piece of seaweed on his head. Nathaniel couldn’t help it, he laughed.

“Wow, that wasn’t how I was planning on getting you wet tonight but whatever works I guess.” Nino chuckled sheepishly, pulling the plant off his head. Nathaniel groaned at the bad pun, shaking his head. 

“Maybe we should move somewhere else.” He suggested, propping himself up on his elbows.

“Nah, just gotta have someone keep watch.” Nino replied. With an entirely too smooth motion Nathaniel found their positions reversed, with him straddling the other man’s hips. His shirt hadn't been fully removed, so it flopped back down to his thighs. He squeaked slightly when a salty hand gave his rump a playful swat. Nino apparently wasn’t intimidated by his indignant look because the other male just gave him a shit eating grin and swirled his finger in a ‘turn around’ motion. 

Nathaniel rolled his eyes and complied. Figures Nino would be into reverse cowgirl. He always was more of an ass man. As Nathaniel lowered himself back down, he felt the head of a hot cock meet his completely unprepared hole. Well, maybe unprepared. Nathaniel wasn’t sure how all this akuma sex magic worked. Was his body still ready from his round with Ivan, or was he ‘reset’ each time he- WHOA EXCUSE ME SIR!

“Fuck Vix, You’re so tight.” Nino moaned, using a combination of his grip on Nathaniel’s hips and an upward motion of his own to seat himself inside the other male with one swift thrust. Nathaniel steadied himself with one hand on Nino’s knee, and the other fisted in the blanket covered sand. He was going to have to have a talk with his friend after this about how you cannot just _do that ,_ even to a woman. Kinky Akuma magic might be (thankfully) preventing pain and friction burns for now, but Nathaniel severely doubted this Vix person would be very happy with Nino if he tried this in real life. Ivan he could understand. The boy was _probably_ a virgin before their little tussle, and Nathaniel _definitely_ felt bad about that, but at least he fingered him first. Nathaniel was pretty sure Nino didn’t have that excuse with how all over each other he and Alya had always been. For the love of Hawkmoth, his male friends needed a sex ed intervention.

At least the view was nice, Nathaniel mused as he looked out over the ocean. He and Marc should go to the beach this summer. True, they probably wouldn’t be able to find a private spot to get down and dirty, but they could spend time together and that was enough. So, Nino got points for romance, but the sex was...well Nathaniel was kinda unimpressed. Sure it physically felt good but he doubted he was going to cum unless the other man decided to give him a reach around. 

Absentmindedly rolling his hips to better ride the cock inside him, Nathaniel started planning his sex intervention lecture. He should probably start with what a clitoris is…

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“This guy had us going in the first half, not gonna lie. Romantic midnight beach randevu? Classic pussy snatcher. Man just failed on the delivery. Red looks so _bored_.” Alpha Male tutted, shaking his head.

“I don’t know who I feel more sorry for, him for the shitty sex, or you because your boyfriend is terrible in bed AND calling another woman’s name. Bet the cat fight when you catch this ‘Vix’ woman is going to be hot though.” The akuma mused, stroking his chin. 

“Um…” Adrien fidgeted like he wasn’t sure if he should speak up or not, but Alya was still under the ‘mute’ order Alpha Male had put on the female half of this event and certainly looked like she had something to say. “Vix’ is short for ‘Vixen’. It’s his pet name for her.” Adrien offered. Anything to distract himself from what was going on on screen.

“Oh? Yeah I can see that. You’re pretty foxy for a nerdy girl. Great tits.” The only thing preventing Alya from strangling the akuma was the fact that she couldn’t reach him. He was floating safely out of ass kicking range. The coward. 

“Looks like DJ Snooze fest is about to blow his load. Who wants to go next?” The male half of the room looked anywhere but at the akuma. The female half seemed to be plotting a way to drag him down to their level for an ass beating with hand gestures. 

“You.” Adrien squeaked when Alpha Male leveled his staff at him. “You’re that model that has a stupid amount of billboards everywhere right? Bet you’re into something kinky. Repressed rich kids usually are.” Adrien threw up his hands in defense and deniel, but Alpha Male ignored him. “Maybe you can give Red a little 50 Shades yeah? Poor guy looks like he’s feeling a little frustrated from his two previous mediocre fucks.” Ivan (who had been returned to the room when Nino switched out) gave a loud groan of embarrassment. Mylene patted his arm soothingly, face still red from her own mortification. On screen, Nino gave a loud cry of bliss and slammed his hips up into a distracted looking Nathaniel.

“Looks like he _finally_ spilled the batter. Don’t let us down, Mr Grey! Can’t have Red winning this _too_ easily.” Alpha Male chuckled darkly, shooting Adrien with his staff. Adrien’s last moments of awareness were spent mentally chanting ‘ _please don’t let me end up as Chat Noir-_ ’. 


	4. Adrien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going at the speed of light here. Hope this can distract you all from the current Stress happening in the world.

Taking in his outfit in the full length mirror, Nathaniel had to admit it wasn’t half bad. He wasn’t sure what the cocktail style dress was made of, but it kept shimmering between dark red and black. One stocking covered leg was exposed up to his hip by a long slit in the floor length fabric, stylish black heels making his calves look fantastic. Most of his hair was gathered into a small bun on the top of his head, strands of shorter hair escaping and framing his face. His lips had been painted a mature red, and he definitely had some sort of eyeliner on. All in all he looked very posh and fancy. Now if only he was confident he could take more than two steps without falling on his face.

“Thank you so much for accompanying me tonight. I know these parties can be...taxing.” Nathaniel carefully turned to see Andrien looking sharp in a suit. His hair was slicked back in high society fashion, and his cufflinks probably cost more than Nathaniel’s rent. Despite mentioning a party, they seemed to be alone in some sort of very fancy hotel room. Really fancy, like, penthouse suite. He could even see what looked like a hot tub in the corner. 

“Oh, no problem. Couldn’t leave you to suffer alone.” Nathaniel said when he realized Adrien was waiting for a reply. He casually tried to walk towards the bed so he could sit down, but his foot caught the trailing edge of his dress and sent him flying for it instead. Adrien tried to catch him but ended up just falling on top of him instead of being useful. 

“Wow.” Adrien laughed. “How is it you’ve always got me falling for you?”

“Shouldn’t I be the one saying that?” Nathaniel mused absentmindedly, trying to subtly free the spike of his shoe heel from the edge of his dress. It wasn’t until Adrien had smashed their lips together he realized he had been rubbing their legs together in the process. Whoops. So much for an evening of rich people romance. From the way Adrien was biting at his mouth and manhandling him further onto the bed it looked like this was going to be straight to business. The model’s hands were roving over every part of him, like he didn’t know what to touch first. One hand found his hair and freed it from its confines. Were he the woman Adrien thought he was the action probably would have sent a waterfall of long hair seductively cascading onto the bed. Since he wasn’t, his much shorter hair just flopped around his face. 

“Adrien!” He scolded when the blond slid a hand into the slit of his dress...then grabbed it in both hands and tore it. The fabric ripped apart with a loud noise, leaving Nathaniel in just panties and stockings. Like everything else in this room the dress had looked expensive. Also if this had been real life, the woman he was substituting for would now have to walk home naked. Adrien apparently didn’t think that was an important detail. Also why were none of the women in these fantasies wearing bras? 

“Sorry.” Adrien chuckled, low and breathy as his eyes drinking in Nathaniel’s form like a sponge that had set in the sun too long. “It’s just...I’ve been in love with you from the first moment I saw you, and after you rejecting me so many times over the years I might be a little...overeager.” The red head blinked in surprise. There existed a woman that could reject Adrien Agreste to his face? Was she way older than him or something? That could be it. Nathaniel thought the way his makeup was done was more mature than a girl their age might wear. Though the only reason he knew that is from listening to Marc and Marinette banter back and forth in the art room about makeup trends and styles. He still didn’t know why the difference between “pink sunstone’ and ‘baby watermelon’ blush colors mattered and he wasn’t sure he wanted to. 

“If you’re going to rip my dress like a savage, you better fuck me like one too.” Nathaniel huffed. He honestly was expecting vanilla from Adrien, just like his previous two encounters. The model drank so much Respect Women Juice there had been a question among the guy group that he might be gay for sometime now. He wasn’t even sure the man had kissed Kagami, his actual girlfriend, on the lips yet. 

“Your wish is my command, my lady.” Adrien purred, before darting in to _chomp_ on Nathaniel’s neck. The redhead yelped in pain and surprise, his hands flying to the blonde’s shoulders to steady himself as the other man grabbed him by the thighs and roughly ground their hips together. They were outright dry humping as Adrien bit and kissed his way over Nathaniel’s collar bone. Nathaniel had to admit this was more his speed. Wrapping his legs around Adrien’s waist, he grabbed the man’s suit jacket and tugged insistently. The blond pulled back long enough to shrug it off but before he could dive back in Nathaniel ripped open his shirt, sending buttons flying everywhere. Adrien looked shocked briefly, either at the action or the smirk Nathaniel gave him, but recovered quickly. An almost feral light entered his eyes as he dove down to devour the red head’s lips again. 

Nathaniel slid his own hands down his body and into his panties to free his hardened member. the lace was starting to pinch uncomfortably from all the rubbing. Unlike the last two times his erection was fully mast. He liked rough sex and Adrien was _hot_ like this. The blond looked like a completely different man when he let go like this. A sexier, more dominant man. Nathaniel was into it. 

“Let me do that.” Adrien purred when he noticed Nathaniel’s hand on himself. Leaving a hasty trail of bites and kisses down his lover’s abdomen, the blond arrived at the panties in record time. With a sharp grin and a smoldering look he took the hem in his teeth and pulled them down Nathaniel’s legs. Adrien paused to take in the view. The redhead was wearing nothing but his stockings and elbow length gloves now. Nathaniel wondered how he looked to the other man, lips kiss swollen and covered in love bites, legs eagerly spread. Really damn good if the way Adrien plunged his face between said legs not a moment later was any indication. To Nathaniel’s surprise the model wasn’t half bad at giving head. Or maybe it was just how eager he was giving the illusion of skill. If you sucked hard enough on someone’s cock head they couldn’t possibly complain about anything else. Not even two dry fingers plunging inside them without warning. Fellas, please. Use lube. 

“You’re so wet and ready for me I don’t think we even need lube.” Adrien basically purred when he pulled off Nathaniel’s cock with a ‘pop’. Oh, he knew what lube was. That was a relief. The blond freed himself from his trousers (though he didn’t remove them) and even pulled a condom out of his pocket! Nathaniel was impressed. Maybe Adrien wasn’t as innocent as everyone thought.

“You just happened to have that for tonight, huh?” Nathaniel teased as Adrien rolled the rubber onto his modest length. 

“You know me, always prepared.” Adrien answered cheekily. Nathaniel couldn’t help but roll his eyes, which seemed to be the reaction the model was expecting since he laughed. The red head used his legs to help the other line their naughty bits up while Adrien used both hands to lift his hips off the bed. Nathaniel bit his lip in anticipation, hands clasped behind Adrien’s neck. If he fucked like he kissed Nathaniel was expecting a good ride. 

Their bodies pulled together like magnets as Adrien entered him. The blond waited a few moments, peppering kisses along the side of Nathaniel’s face while he waited for him to adjust. Then he slid his hands down to the back of the red head’s thighs and steadily built up a fast, hard rhythm. Nathaniel raked a gloved hand down the other man’s back, sighing in pleasure. God this was good. Nowhere near the railing Marc gave him when his lover decided he wanted to top (the kind that left Nathaniel sore for hours after and bruised for days, and just so damn _happy_ about it) but he was definitely having a good time. His legs were twitching in pleasure and his breathing was definitely coming out hotter than it was going in. Then Adrien’s hand found his cock and his thoughts devolved into _‘oh shit yes fuck me, fuck me, fuck me-!’_

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hah! I KNEW rich boy would deliver. Red sounds like he’s trying out for choir.” Alpha Male crowed, laying back in the air and cackling. Marinette studiously tried to ignore the Akuma. Herself and the other girls were trying to come up with a plan to yank the skeeze ball down to their level, but the best they had come up with so far is trying their jackets together to try and lasso him. Kagami looked furious when Adrien had been taken, redoubling her efforts to find _something_ in the room they could throw at or maim the Akuma with. There seemed to be no such luck though. Other than the movie seats (bolted to the floor) and screen, the room seemed to be empty. She also had nowhere to hide and transform, and couldn’t risk letting Tikki be seen to send her to try and get help. Getting caught in her civilian state was so frustrating.

“Oh man, did you guys see that arc? Red finally got a good orgasm. Good for him.” Alpha Male said in the most patronizing way possible. “Hope for your sakes he’s not a one hit wonder.”

“That’s his idea of a strong orgasm?” Marc muttered, looking almost as furious as Kagami at this whole thing. He had been helping the girls plot. Alpha Male either hadn’t noticed he wasn’t with the rest of the boys or had mistaken him for a girl. Wouldn’t be the first time. Marinette knew the boy was sensitive about that, but for now it was working to their advantage. Now if only they could come up with a plan to-

“LADYBUG!” She froze as she heard Adrien call out when he came. Ladybug??? He said Ladybug right? Oh god he did. He thought he was having sex with LADYBUG who was actually HER and-

Marinette’s thoughts dissolved into panicked screaming to the point where she didn’t even notice the hurt, betrayed expression on Kagami’s face.

  
  



	5. Kim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the longest chapter yet. Also Alpha Male is sexist AND racist, who would have guessed?

“So! Who wants to go next?” Alpha Male asked, pointing his staff around the room like a divining rod. On screen, Adrien and Nathaniel were panting off their orgasms. In the movie room the girls were trying to calm Marinette down long enough to complete their Akuma lasso. She was still muted, but definitely having a crisis at having watched her crush get down and dirty. A crisis that was starting to draw Alpha Male’s attention. 

“I want to go next!” Kim said, jumping in front of the Akuma and waving a hand. If the Akuma figured out the girls were plotting against him, who knows what he’d do.

“I like the enthusiasm! You look like a strapping lad. Even if you can’t fuck for shit, your legs should be strong enough to plow him so good he can’t walk.” Alpha Male mused, stroking his chin. “I’ll get Red to beg for mercy yet!” He cackled, leveling his staff at Kim. 

‘Oh boy.’ Kim thought with a healthy dose of anxiety. The girls better finish their plan soon because he wasn’t sure how much longer _any_ of them were going to last at this.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I hope you like it!” Nathaniel blinked as the world came into focus. Marinette was standing in front of him, smiling and holding out an embroidered jacket. The stitch work was amazing and vibrant, depicting what looked like a phoenix in flight on the back. Nathaniel could tell this was an MDC original because of Marinette’s signature stitched into one of the tail feathers. 

“I uh, I love it!” Nathaniel said when he realized the jacket was for him. He put the coat on and marveled at how comfortable it was. Then he paused and wondered what the heck Marinette was doing here. Wasn’t he still in Alpha Male’s fantasy world? Taking another glance at Marinette he realized there was something...off...about her face. It was too blank. Too still, like she was just a puppet playing her part. 

“Hey! Stop messing around and grab those boxes. We need to get these downstairs and filed for D’argencourt today or he’ll give us even more detention.” Nathaniel was knocked out of his thoughts by Kim hip checking him on his way past, arms full of boxes. Nathaniel noticed a similar stack on a desk next to him. 

“Well um, thanks again for the jacket!” He told the fake Marinette as he picked up his set of boxes. She only smiled blankly and stared into space, a prop that had served its purpose. Nathaniel shivered slightly. That was so creepy. Trying to ignore the slight wobble in his legs from his previous sexual encounter (which thankfully had nothing to do with pain, just being forced to walk too soon after a good fuck) he followed Kim. The taller boy seemed to know where he was going. Their destination seemed to be the school basement. Nathaniel didn’t even know there was file storage down here. Maybe there wasn’t, he mused as he plopped his boxes down on a table against the wall, this was all fantasy after all.

“Aw, shit-!” He yelped as he noticed a loose paper slid off the top of the stack and start to fall behind the table. Nathaniel lunged for it, bending himself over the table. There was just enough space to get his arm back there. Sighing in relief he tried to sit back up but felt his sleeve catch on one of the pipes haphazardly running along the wall. He was so far over the table his toes were having trouble touching the ground, which made it hard to find purchase to pull back with any real force. Not that he wanted to rip the jacket Marinette had made him, but…

“What’s up?” Kim asked from behind him.

“A paper fell and when I went to catch it, my jacket sleeve got caught.” Nathaniel explained as Kim leaned over him for a better look. The athlete steadied himself with one hand on the small of the red head’s back, his hips pressed snugly against Nathaniel’s butt.

“Yup, you’re stuck.” Kim tutted, shaking his head. He stood back up but didn’t move back. Instead he slid his hands down Nathaniel’s sides to grasp his hips with a thoughtful hum.

“You know, no one else is going to come down here until tomorrow.” Nathaniel froze. That was the kind of line you heard in a horror movie right before the killer took his first victim. Hopefully the mild bulge he could feel pressed against his ass meant he was going to be taken in a sexy way and not a stabby, murdery way. Nathaniel thought he was on the right track when Kim’s hands worked their way under him to undo his pants and slide them down to his knees.

“Wow, never thought I would find someone’s butthole cute.” Kim laughed as he spread Nathaniel’s now bare cheeks.

“Kim what the fuck.” Nathaniel asked, blushing slightly. From how he was stuck face down on the table, it was hard to look behind himself at the other man but he managed it. Kim was giving him the most shit eating grin the redhead had ever seen. The taller boy ran his hands up Nathaniel’s sides again, pushing his shirt and jacket up to expose more of his flesh before giving his waist a hearty squeeze. 

“I’ve always wondered what you would feel like in my hands. Your waist has always been so _grabbable_ for a guy. So cute, so petite.” For a guy? Nathaniel blinked. Kim did say for a guy, right? He gave the other man a confused look over his shoulder.

“And your _ass_ is just so damn perky and _cute_.” Kim growled, massaging the redhead’s ass cheeks. “Damn Nath, you have no idea how long I’ve wondered what it would be like to fuck you.” Nathaniel froze as Kim leaned in close to whisper the last words in his ear.

What.

What?

_Huh?!_

“Like, I’ve had dreams where we’re in class and you’re sitting on my lap. You’re trying to take notes for both of us but you can’t concentrate because of how _good_ my cock feels inside you.” Kim was punctuating his sentence by rubbing his still clothed hardness against Nathaniel’s bare ass. Nathaniel was having a crisis. The boy that had teased and picked on him for years apparently wanted to fuck him??? He wasn’t sure how to process this. 

“I’ve talked to Ondine about this, you know, my girlfriend?” Nathaniel had a vague recollection. “You know what she told me? She said if I ever got the chance I should go for it. Especially if she gets to watch.” Kim chuckled, the sound of his zipper being pulled down surprisingly loud. “Girlfriend of the YEAR right? Too bad I can’t keep my promise to her. Next time though, yeah?” Nathaniel wasn’t too sure about that next time happening, but who knew. Marc had been making noise about wanting to try a threesome. Nathaniel’s ears perked up as he heard the distinctive sounds of a tube of lube being uncapped. 

“I think you’ll like this stuff, it’s self warming.” And damn if Kim didn’t sound proud of that. You would think the man had invented it himself from how smug he sounded about it. Oh! It _was_ self warming, Nathaniel mused as a lubed finger circled his hole. Looks like Kim was literate after all. A second finger joined the first, and then pulled apart to make room for the lube tube.

“Kim!” Nathaniel yelped as a gush of warm goop filled him. 

“Better too much than not enough, right?” Kim said good naturedly moving his fingers in and out to spread the slick liquid. 

“You’re not the one who has to walk around with it dripping out of your ass after.” Nathaniel grumbled. Technically he didn’t either since this wasn’t real life. He had been cum in twice so far (thank you Adrien for knowing what a condom is) and it didn’t seem to linger for his next partner to find, but that wasn’t the point. 

“Hmmm good point. Especially once I jizz in you. Maybe I should get a butt plug for next time.” There he went assuming there would be a next time again. “Shit, that would be so hot. Fucking you in the early morning and knowing you’re walking around the rest of the day full of my cum.” There was the slick sound of flesh against flesh as Kim stroked himself to full hardness. “Maybe I could take you home for lunch and add another load.” Jesus Christ Kim was turning out to be kinky.

“You do know I have a boyfriend, right?” Nathaniel said dryly as the head of Kim’s cock teased his entrance. 

“Bring him along, I’ll fill _both_ of you up.” Then he slid in with a smooth motion. Guess there was something to be said for having more lube than you need. Nathaniel didn’t think there was any friction at all in that thrust. Not that that stopped his walls from trying to hold onto the intrusion. Nathaniel knew this wasn’t real and there was no way they could get caught (unless that happened to be part of the fantasy) but he bit his arm anyway to try and stifle his moans. It seemed like the harder he tried to hold onto the cock inside him, the harder Kim fucked him. The way the athlete seemed to be homing in on his prostate with every thrust didn’t help matters. Nathaniel tried to lift himself off the table a bit more to free his cock out from underneath him, but his pants bunched at his knees combined with how he could barely reach the floor was making that hard. He gave another tug at his stuck arm and squirmed his hips in Kim’s crushing grip. Ok, he might have a bit of a bondage kink and this was _really_ doing it for him. 

“Come on let me _hear_ you.” Kim demanded, pulling his head back by his hair. Hnnggg god oh shit he was _into this_ -

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“If it was humanly possible, I would swear Red’s pupils just went heart shaped. He’s a _kinky_ little thing isn’t he?” Alpha Male commented as Kim continued to rail Nathaniel on screen. In the viewing room, Adrien was huddled in on himself in a mix of fear and shame as Kagami furiously glared at him. If looks could kill, Adrien would look like an atomic bomb victim. He had sacrificed his jacket to add to the Akuma Lasso the girls were tying together and kept his head down since. 

“Guess they’re wrapping up, now who hasn’t gone...you.” Alpha Male dedicated, pointing at Max. “These white boys just arn’t cutting it. What Red needs is some big, black cock.” 

“Hey! I’m not white!” Nino protested. 

“Your tiny prick says otherwise.” Alpha Male waved him off. Alya patted her boyfriend on the shoulder with a sigh. 

“Your assumption is both inaccurate and racist.” Max said firmly, crossing his arms. 

“Do I look like the type of person that gives a-”

“FUCK!!!” The Akuma was drowned out by Nathaniel screaming as he came on screen. Kim ripped the other man’s arm free of it’s confined and flipped him over to continue fucking him, kissing him hard as he came as well.

“Ugh, finally. Don’t let me down, token black guy. Red is _not_ winning this.” Alpha Male sneered, shooting Max with his staff before the other could protest again.

  
  



	6. Max?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry to both the creators of "Slime Rancher" and the world.

Going from getting your ass railed to suddenly being fully clothed and standing was jaring. So no one could really blame Nathaniel when his legs gave out. Thankfully his landing was cushioned by something squishy. Many squishy somethings that peeped and squealed happily as he landed among them. A grey blob with cat ears bounded onto his chest and began purring. It had an _adorable_ smiling face and the consistency of jello. Nathaniel could see other blobs of various colors bouncing and snuggling around him.

“Careful there, Dr. Kurtzberg. The slimes seem especially playful today.” Nathaniel accepted the offered hand, letting Max pull him to his feet. Max (and himself, he noticed) was wearing a white lab coat over his usual clothes. There were a couple other people in the lab like room, but Nathaniel didn’t recognize any of them. They all had the blank faces and wooden movements the fake Marinette had had. So not real people. 

“ _oof_.” His breath wooshed out as the Tabby Slime from before jumped into his arms and snuggled into his chest. Nathaniel’s brain was going a mile a minute trying to figure out what exactly was going on here, because it LOOKED like he had been transported into a game of Slime Rancher. Giving Max another suspicious glance the red head surveyed the lab room again. Max himself seemed completely uninterested in Nathaniel, instead using some sort of device to scan the small bouncing slimes as they approached. There was a pen near the wall with a pair of hybrid Largos, the heavy forcefield and green color suggesting they may be a Rad Slime mix. Next to that…

Nathaniel walked up to the final enclosure which held only a single, gigantic, pink Gordo Slime. He had seen these things in the game, but seeing one in person was a whole different experience. This thing was _huge_ , easily towering over him by at least three feet. The Tabby Slime he was holding squealed and bounced away as the Gordo gave a base rumble and squished itself against the barrier. Its smile was huge as it stared at him and it was...blushing? With a sinking feeling, Nathaniel took a slow step backwards. Max was asexual. There was no way his fantasy involved _himself_ having sex with someone. He was also a huge gamer nerd. The lights flickered. Nathaniel spun on heel to run. He had drawn enough hentai to know where this was going.

“Containment breach!” One of the fake people shouted, the group of them running for the lab doors. Nathaniel hadn’t even taken two steps when there was the sound of static and a hearty, deep _‘cchhicckennsss!!’_ from behind him. Something lassoed his ankle and he fell face first into a pile of squeaking slimes. A metal bulkhead slammed into place over the door as the last scientists escaped. 

“Don’t leave me here you assholes!” Nathaniel shouted as the tentacle around his ankle dragged him backwards. The pink Gordo slowly rolled on top of him as the smaller slimes curiously bounced around them. 

“Try to remain calm, Dr. Kurtzberg! I do not believe CupQuake means to harm you.” Max told him over the intercom. “She seems to have selected you as a potential breeding partner! This is very exciting, we have very little data pertaining to Slime courtship and reproduction.” 

‘ _Ccchickken!’_ CupQuake rumbled as she (Nathaniel wasn’t sure how a slime could have a gender but ok) sucked him deeper into her body. 

“...Or she may be trying to eat you. Either way please note that any hazard pay and benefits will be promptly delivered to your next of kin should you be unavailable to receive them.” Max informed him in a professional tone. 

“ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME MAX!?” Nathaniel screeched as the Gordo pulled him into a pseudo standing position.

“How fascinating! CupQuake seems to be using her digestive enzymes to dissolve the synthetic material of your clothing. How do you feel Dr. Kurtzberg?” Max commented. Nathaniel could see the shadow of several people behind a viewing window near the ceiling. 

“LIKE I’M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS ONCE I GET OUT OF THIS! I DIDN’T SIGN UP TO BE VORED!!” 

“Do try to keep your emotions in check, Doctor! You’re upsetting the slimes!”

“Oh I’m sorry the SLIMES are ups-Mmf!” Nathaniel was cut off as CupQuake shoved a slimy tentacle into his mouth. The slime seemed to decide that he was better off outside of her body, pulling him outward with a myriad of tentacles. His clothes were completely gone as she forced him onto his knees, strong slimy ropes binding his arms behind his back. The tentacle in his mouth was slowly probing deeper into his throat, always stopping just shy of blocking his airway. Even more tentacles pulled his legs aparat at the knees, the ends massaging his thighs. A particularly thick one encircled his waist, pulling his hips up. The smaller, normal slimes rubbed against him in attempts to comfort him, squeaking and peeping reassuringly. 

This was so fucking weird. 

“...Ah, I see.” Max’s voice came over the intercom. “You will be reassured to know that your medical benefits are fully up to date and cover lab related accidents.”

What the fuck did that mean?

What the FUCK did that mean?! Nathaniel thought in panic, freezing when he felt something cool, slimy, and _huge_ probing his hole. Looks like CupQuake wanted to mate with him after all. He thought hysterically as the large tentacle began working its way inside him. He panted through his nose and thanked Hawkmoth and Ladybug and just Kwamis in general that the Akuma Magic prevented him from feeling pain these encounters because he was 100% certain without it he would need stitches inside his ass after this otherwise. Instead it felt...well, not really _good_ but it wasn’t bad either. The tentacle was squirming inside him, hesitating whenever he felt a spike of pleasure before prodding that same spot again. His cock began to harden from the attention his ass was getting. Then one of the roving tentacles found his erection and began curiously poking at it.

Then with an intense suction, _encased it._ His mind whited out for a split second at the intense combination of the tiny tentacles (peeling off the main, large one) seeking out his pleasure spots inside his ass, and the tight, wet encasement of his cock. The slime traveled further up to suck at his balls as well. 

‘ _Chiken.’_ CupQuake rumbled smugly as she started outright _milking_ him. If you asked Nathaniel later what his thought process was at this point you would get something akin to radio static combined with every station playing at once. His mind was no longer capable of higher thought processes, only the primal drive to _cum._

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“...Ok even I have to admit this one is weird, but if it’s what finally does Red in I’m not going to complain.” Alpha Male commented, eyes glued to the screen. Marinette stitched the sack of coins faster. They had needed something heavy on the end of the lasso to make it throwable, and the best they had come up with was combing the change in their pockets. Marinette was using her pocket sewing kit to make a pouch in the sleeve of one of the jackets to contain the coins. She was getting worried about Nathaniel’s ability to hold out. Hopefully in just a few more minutes they would be able to drag Alpha Male down to their level and take his staff.

“Wait, are you _taking notes?_ ” Marinette jerked her head up and followed Alpha Male’s stare to see Marc frozen like a deer in headlights. His notebook was open with the pencil poised over the page. His cheeks lit up like a Christmas tree at the accusation.

“I’m gay. Don’t judge me.” He defended.

“Holy SHIT you’re a dude?!” Alpha Male exclaimed in shock. Then he came down from his lofty perch to stare uncomfortably close at Marc’s face. This was their chance! The other girls seemed to have the same idea as they all lunged at once. 

“Ah, hey!!” Alpha Male squealed in surprise, trying to fly away. The people piling on him were too heavy for him to achieve liftoff however. Marinette saw Luka lunge for the Akuma’s staff, but he was a second too slow.

“Get OFF!” The Akuma shouted, a blast of energy knocking them all back. Luka had managed to get a hand on the staff and was stubbornly holding on. 

“I said fuck OFF!” Alpha Male shouted, energy from his staff enveloping Luka. When the glow faded, Luka was nowhere to be seen.


	7. Luka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took forever to write because I kept wanting to fall asleep writing it. Slow burn.

You ever wake up in the morning and it feels like your brain is loading slower than your body? Nathaniel was having that problem right now. He had heard the term ‘fucked within an inch of your life’ before but never thought it was possible. When he had taken this bet he had been expecting normal, teenage boy fantasies. Maybe a bit of kinky bondage. Not getting tentacle fucked by a giant slime monster that seemed designed to home in on every pleasure spot he had. Seriously Max, what the  _ fuck _ man? Nathaniel retroactively apologized to every anime girl he had ever jacked off to getting fucked by tentacles. 

As his awareness of the world around him slowly came back into focus he heard soft guitar music playing. His head was resting on someone’s shoulder, and the surface he was sitting on seemed to be moving. Taking a deep breath he realized he could smell the ocean again. It was night time with a larger than life full moon and clear, star dusted sky. The night air was cool, but not uncomfortable. He seemed to be on a small boat out on the ocean, miles away from the shore. If this kept up he was totally going to drift off to sleep.

His partner for this round seemed to sense this, and the guitar music stopped. He felt the other man’s body shift as he put the instrument down. Then a pair of warm lips ghosted against his. Nathaniel let his eyes blink open to see Luka staring back at him with a soft, bemused expression.

“Hey Marinette. You look like you’re about to drop off. Want to head to bed?”Oh, so he was Marinette this time? Ok. Cool. Being mistaken for the girl he used to have a crush on in someone else's sex fantasy would be a fun story for the ol’ therapist. Not that he had one. Maybe he should start looking…

His train of thought trailed off as Luka gathered him up in his arms bridal style and began carrying him below deck. Nathaniel sighed and snuggled into his chest. Mmm, hot older boy that faintly smelled like weed. Much better than a 14 foot slime. He might be slightly traumatized. 

“You’re stressed again.” Luka sighed, gently laying him on a plush, comfortable bed. “You’re always overworking yourself ‘Nette.” 

“Always taking care of other people.” Luka peppered the side of Nathaniel’s face with kisses as he spoke. “Tonight, let me take care of you.” Ok, that actually sounded really good right now. Rough, nasty sex was hot but Nathaniel had to admit that the aftercare was his favorite part. Nothing could compare to just holding your lover in the afterglow of your sex, worshipping their company as you just had their body. He would have preferred Marc, but he wasn’t going to complain about Luka. If he were a woman the zen punk rock thing the older man had going on would turn his panties into a slip and slide. Marc had admitted to him once that he and Luka had taken a tumble or two before he started seriously dating Nathaniel and only had good things to say about the rocker. Mostly about his dick. Nathaniel never got an exact size except ‘above average’ but honestly after CupQuake his idea of large was a bit skewed. 

Nathaniel felt like he was floating, drifting on the waves gently rocking the boat as Luka softly kissed his way over the red head’s chest, his hands slowly pushing up the fabric of Nathaniel’s shirt as he went. He didn’t even have to sit up as Luka expertly slid his shirt off his body, lapping at the column of Nathaniel’s neck as he did so. This was pretty nice, Nathaniel thought, letting his poor body recover from the phantom aches of his previous encounters. Alpha Male probably didn’t plan on giving him a break but the red head didn’t blame him for thinking Luka would be into kinky shit at first glance. Anyone who actually knew him knew the guitarist was the biggest softie though.

“Mmmmm….” Nathaniel hummed as Luka’s kisses trailed lower on his stomach, blowing lightly on his treasure trail. It tickled, but in a good way. Strong hands massaged his hips and stroked his thighs as Luka licked his way back up Nathaniel’s torso. He didn’t know how long that lasted. This moment felt timeless. It could have been hours, seconds, or even days for all Nathaniel knew before he felt gentle tugging at his pants as Luka eased them down his legs. The guitarist blessed each inch of flesh with a kiss as it was exposed, pausing at the shorter man’s foot to playfully nip one of his toes. 

Luka slid his hands back up Nathaniel’s legs, squeezing slightly as he went until he arrived at the man’s still clothed member. He wasn’t hard but he was still feeling good. Nathaniel wondered if taking a nap would break the rules of his agreement with Alpha Male. Not that Luka was boring him. The gentle touches and body worship just had him feeling so content. Not to mention his body was tired from having sex five times in rapid succession. Even if the magic was keeping him from really feeling the after effects his mind was tired.

“Ah...Luka…” He moaned slightly, squirming as said man gently nosed his bulge, blowing on it. Luka teased him by sliding only the tips of his fingers along the inside edge of his underwear, then back out again to stroke his thighs. Nathaniel threw an arm over his eyes and breathed out slowly as that sinful mouth peppered his inner thighs with kisses instead of his cock. He wasn’t exactly complaining about his overworked member getting a break, but he knew the longer this dragged out the closer Alpha Male got to winning. 

“ _ Luka _ .” He whined slightly, the toes of one foot curling as the rocker kissed Nathaniel’s knee.

“Yes my melody?” Luka whispered back, leaning in to steal a kiss from his lover’s lips. This man was so sweet. Marinette would be so lucky to have him if only she could finally get over Adrien. She didn’t even really like  _ him  _ anyway. Just the idea of him she had built up over the years. Nathaniel absently wondered if she actually knew anything meaningful about him she hadn’t read in a magazine. Well Marinette might be too starstruck to realize Luka would be the better match, but Nathaniel had no such fluff in his brain. RIP to Marinette but Nathaniel was going to get that dick.

“I need you.” Nathaniel pouted, wrapping his arms around Luka’s neck. 

“Mmm...not yet. I need to make sure you’re really ready first.” Luka said, rubbing their noses together before dipping his face between Nathaniel’s legs again. The red head thought about arguing the point, but in truth he was barely half mast. Not that his state of erection had anything to do with Luka sticking it in him. Nathaniel wiggled his hips with slight impatience as Luka finally slid his underwear off. The rocker himself had yet to remove a single article of clothing. So not fair.

“Let me see you?” Nathaniel asked, propping himself up on his elbows. Luka smiled at him, friendly and amiable, before standing to remove his clothes. Nathaniel let his eyes lazily roam over the other man’s figure. All in all it was quite the nice package. Speaking of package…

“Wow.” Nathaniel couldn’t help from saying as his eyebrows hit his hairline. Marc had said Luka was above average but he hadn’t been expecting something  _ that _ big. He suddenly agreed with the older man 100%. He needed to be prepped before taking that. Well, actually he probably didn’t considering the slime that rawed him went in without prep and was MUCH bigger...but Luka didn’t know they were in a magic fantasy world and Nathaniel appreciated his concern.

Luka chuckled at his reaction and returned to his seat between Nathaniel’s eagerly spread legs. The red head let himself flop back onto the bed with a sigh as warm lips met the sensitive flesh of his cock head. A single finger pressed inside him, then slowly drew back out. Luka continued this repetition, finger fucking him open in lazy, drawn out movements. If he had been a woman Nathaniel was sure he would be going crazy about now. He was definitely feeling good. He could almost see his breath as he exhaled it was so hot. He could certainly feel the blush in his cheeks spread to his chest as Luka added another finger, still gently dragging them in and out of his hole.

His erection had achieved full hardness by now and was pulsing just as gently as his heart beat. He should do this to Marc sometime. Though he might need to tie his more feisty lover down to do it. Nathaniel gave a happy little sigh as he imagined himself between his lover’s legs making him come undone with his tongue. He bit his lip and held the image of bright green eyes set in a blushing, pink face giving him an intense, demanding look. Maybe Marc would have his lips painted, a sensual dark red that Nathaniel could kiss and leave trails of his own lipstick over Marc’s body. 

The sound of a bottle of lube being opened guided Nathaniel back to reality (or what was passing for it right now). He shifted in anticipation as Luka slathered a generous amount over his equally generous erection. 

“Ready?” Luka asked against his lips, hips poised to strike.

“Ready for you to play me like a well tuned instrument? Always.” Nathaniel flirted. Luka chuckled light and began to press inside of him. Nathaniel arched his back and sighed at the feeling. Nothing quite beat having a hard, hot cock inside him after a good body worship session. The fact that it was a long one was even better. Once he was half way in, Luka stopped. Nathaniel assumed it was out of concern since the average vagina was only five inches deep and Luka far exceeded that. Nathaniel’s ass had no such limitations and he wrapped his legs tightly around Luka’s waist to pull him the rest of the way in. 

“Fuck. Me.” Nathaniel demanded. The slow pace had been nice at first, but he was ready to be railed again. 

“Anything for you my melody.” Luka smirked, his gentle expression giving way to a more heated one. Nathaniel shivered. This was gonna be good.

\------------------------------------------------

“This is actually….really good.” Alpha Male reluctantly admitted as he flipped through Marc’s notebook. After their failed attempt to overthrow him the Akuma had magically confined them all to their movie seats. They could move around on the seats, even stand up, but not leave them. Marinette was having another crisis as she realized Luka was imagining her in this fantasy. Having someone call  _ her _ name and not Ladybug’s felt...different. She wasn’t sure how to process all this.

“Does Red know you write about him dicking you down?” Alpha Male’s voice cut through her thoughts as he addressed Marc.

“I...I’ve shown him some of it.” The shy but apparently secretly kinky boy admitted.

“Oh? And what’s he think about your...hmmmm “unique” situation you’ve made up for yourself in these?”

“....That’s not made up.” Marc said, face red and stubbornly staring at the wall.

“Ooooooooh???” The Akuma drawled, grinning like a cheshire cat. He looked back at the notebook pages again, tapping the paper with one hand. “That is  _ hot _ . If you use any of these I don’t think Red would survive. You know, since these are all technically fantasies you have maybe I can...choose one for you.” Alpha Male purred in devious delight. 

“That’s cheating!” Marc protested, squirming against the magic chaining him to his seat.

“Really? You’re really going to complain if I give you a chance to make  _ this _ real?” Alpha Male dog-eared a page and tossed the notebook back to its owner. Marc opened the marked page and read for a moment, then addressed the akuma again.

“...Nathaniel can take this. He’s going to win. You’ll see.”

“That’s not a no!” Alpha Male cackled, readying his staff. Marinette chanced a glance at the couple on screen. The moment Luka finished Nathaniel would have just one more boy to satisfy. She crossed her fingers and hoped he could do it. If he couldn’t...well Ladybug couldn’t save the say if she was trapped in a sex fantasy unaware and unable to tranform. A feeling of dread crept up her spine. Actually, two of the men here had desired her. How would that work? Would Alpha Male be able to expose her identity like this?

She really hoped Nathaniel could satisfy his final lover, because if he couldn’t they were ALL going to be figuratively and literally fucked. 


	8. Marc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter involves sex with an intersex person. If that makes you uncomfy maybe skip down to the line separators.

“Might? Might? _Mightillustrator!”_ Nathaniel snapped to attention at Ladybug’s call. Luka had definitely given him a good time. Not to mention that was his what...fifth? Orgasm in a row? He might be a teenage boy but even he had limits. To say he was getting tired would be an understatement. 

“You ok Might?” Nathaniel shifted his focus to Chat Noir, then down at his body. Evillus- _Mightillustrator’s_ tri color symbol smiled back at him from his chest. The red head did the mental math and experienced an odd feeling between dread and anticipation. There was only one person he knew of that would be into his herosona. Only one person left in their group before he won Alpha Male’s challenge. If his lover had been the first round of the night he would have eagerly dove into this particular fantasy. Now though, exhausted and flagging, he wasn’t certain he could take what Marc was going to throw at him. 

“Yeah, just tired. You know how it is.” He replied to the fake heroes. They had the same wooden look and pre-recorded sounding voices that the other ‘props’ had had. 

“You really need to take better care of yourself Might.” Ladybug gently chided him.

“Yeah man, one of these days you’re going to try and patrol after an all nighter and an akuma is going to catch you with your pants down.” Chat added. Nathaniel didn’t know whether to laugh or cry at the wording. He wondered if it was intentional. If Alpha Male was tormenting him. Probably, the cuck. 

“Yeah, sorry.” He apologized. “What were you saying?” Ladybug patiently started again.

“The akuma was last seen in _this_ area.” She had a holographic map of the city pulled up on her yoyo. “I think if we come in from _this_ angle, we’ll be able to corner it. I want you to go _here_ ,” She pointed, “And be on the lookout for any tricks from Hawkmoth.”

“Or Reverser.” Chat added. “It’s odd we haven’t seen him today. It’s possible he could be waiting to ambush us.” Nathaniel was smiling on the outside, crying on the inside. Reverser was _definitely_ going to show up and ‘ambush’ him when he was alone. His traitorous dick gave a small twitch at the thought. 

The three heroes broke to go their separate ways, and Nathaniel approached the edge of the rooftop with apprehension. Sure, he LOOKED like Mightillustrator, but did he have his powers? Only one way to find out. Tentatively he touched the three dots on his wrist that correspond to his logo. He breathed an internal sigh of relief when his tablet sparkled into existence, his pen snapped to the side. That was a quality of life upgrade he and Marc had given Mightillustrator in their comic so his tablet was less cumbersome. Also because Nathaniel kept forgetting to draw it. Drawing himself a pair of bat wings (another change they had made upon learning Chat Noir was allergic to feathers) he lept into the air. 

Flying came naturally to him. He wasn’t sure if it was because the fantasy required it, or because he was just a natural, but either way it was exhilarating. Yeah, sex was great and all, but have you ever seen Paris at night from above? Amazing. 

A flash of white caught his eye.

Sure enough, he saw Reverser dart around the corner of a building on his glider. Nathaniel flew closer only to have the akuma evade him again. Reverser noticed he was being followed and gave the hero a smirk over his shoulder, before executing a complicated turn in mid air and flying away again. So they were to have a little cat and mouse first? So be it, Nathaniel chuckled to himself. A little chase would be fun. Especially considering the prize he would likely get for catching his quarry. 

Their midair dance lasted for what felt like an eternity, before there was a flash of light in the distance. Nathaniel stopped in mid air to try and see what had happened, but Reverser wasn’t having any of that. The akuma buzzed by him so close he nearly knocked him out of the air. Nathaniel refocused. Whatever the fake Ladybug and Chatnoir were doing wasn’t important. Getting his hands on his devious lover was. 

Nathaniel landed on the balcony of what looked like an abandoned building. Reverser had darted inside only moments before, using an empty window frame as an entrance. Nathaniel had to erase his wings to fit through the opening. The inside of the building was dark, but nothing his akuma enhanced vision couldn’t handle. Stealthily as he could he crept through the rooms, alert for ambush. Eventually he spotted a light and like a stupid moth about to set themselves on fire, walked towards it. The room was empty except for a single, large, sturdy looking table directly in the center of the room. Strange, he thought, walking closer to examine the object.

A broken piece of glass happened to catch his eye on the other side of the room. Just at the right moment to see his reflection, with Reverser creeping up behind him with a wicked gleam in his eye. Nathaniel spun around to confront him, but he was too late. Reverser charged him and used his momentum to send Nathaniel reeling backwards onto the table. 

The table that suddenly came to life in a mass of writhing tentacles that ensnared his limbs and firmly bound him to its surface.

Well, shit.

“Oh, _Evie_ ...you just make this too easy. It’s like you _want_ me to catch you.” Reverser purred, crawling up on the table to straddle his hips as the table settled down. Or rather, the sentimonster pretending to be a table. Wait. Evie?

“My name is _Mighti_ llustrator.” Nathaniel said firmly. He wasn’t still an akuma, right? He had been working with Ladybug and Chatnoir.

“A false persona to gain favor with those _heroes._ ” Reverser scoffed. “ _I’ll_ always accept you for who you really are, _Evillustrator._ ” He cooed, stoking Nathaniel’s face with a pitch black hand. 

“When you’re tired of pretending, when the heroes can’t _use_ you anymore...I’ll be here for you.” Reverser leaned in to whisper in his ear. Nathaniel shivered down to his bones. God Reverser was hot. His confidence and coy manner, tinted slightly with insanity was doing _crazy_ things to Nathaniel’s cock. The red head felt a sudden surge of dark jealousy as he remembered Alpha Male and the others were watching all of this. Only he ever got to see this side of his lover, private and behind closed doors. Marc was shy and sweet in public, but once they had truly gotten comfortable around each other he had become an absolute demon in the bedroom, and he was _Nathaniel’s_. He didn’t want to share, even if it was just a glimpse. 

“Mmmm, I love it when you let go.” Reverser giggled, leaving tiny bites along Nathaniel’s jaw as the pseudo-hero felt a possessive growl rise unbidden in his chest. “Imagine what it would be like to throw away the constraints of your morals? To be free to express yourself without the censor of annoyingly perky heroes who just don’t _get it._ ” The akuma growled, both hands framing Nathaniel’s face and his hips lightly grinding into the red head’s growing erection. 

“They can never understand our frustration. Our hurt. Our _anger_ .” Reverser hissed, running his nails down Nathaniel’s still clothed chest as he sat up. “Pretending it’s not there won’t make it go away. It’s poison,” Reverser admitted, “but it’s _ours_ and no goody two shoes heroes who have never experienced our pain get to tell us what to FEEL!” He half growled, half gasped as he rocked his hips in earnest. 

“Marc.” Nathaniel gasped out unbidden, forgetting to use his akuma name. For a second he feared he had broken the fantasy, Mightillustrator shouldn’t know Reverser’s identity, but the akuma’s bi colored eyes lit with a feverish, delighted light.

“ _Yes._ ” Reverser panted, leaning down to tangle his hand in Nathaniels hair, hips still grinding their clothed hardness together. “You know me, you’ve always known it was me. You feel our connection, how we are _meant_ to be together. Because you’re mine, mine, mine, _mine, Nathaniel-”_ The akuma cut himself off by passionately smashing their lips together. Nathaniel kissed back with equal enthusiasm, straining his arms against the constraints holding them above his head. The Sentimonster didn’t even budge. In fact he was pretty sure the bindings got tighter. That’s ok, he could still move his hips, which he was doing in earnest. Meeting Reverser thrust for thrust, rocking together like a well oiled machine.

“ _Nath~_ ” Reverser sing-songed, pulling himself out of the searing kiss with a wet ‘pop’. “I want you. I want you _inside me_.” He whined, pawing at Nathaniel’s hero suit.

“Yes.” Nathaniel replied like it was the most natural thing in the world. It felt like it was. All the world was wrong, a dark reflection of itself, when they weren’t together. 

“ _Yes._ ” Reverser echoed, eyes lighting up like christmas had come early. Before Nathaniel could even blink the akuma was wiggling out of his clothes, carelessly tossing them to the floor. It wasn’t even a full sixty seconds and Reverser was completely naked, eagerly climbing back on top of the bound man. Then the akuma used his enhanced strength to literally _rip_ Nathaniel’s suit off. A blender in a hurricane wouldn’t have shredded the fabric so well.

Nathaniel didn’t even protest. The thought of needing his clothes when he left didn’t even cross his mind. His higher thought processes had all ground to a halt. All that was left in his brain was ‘ _Mine. My mate. Mine. Mate. Mine. Mine._ **_Mine_ **’ The way Reverser was whining and panting was a good indicator his thoughts were the same. 

As Reverser paused to line up their bodies, Nathaniel took a moment to appreciate his lover’s form. Marc had been born intersex, which meant that he had a blend of female and male genitals. Nathaniel knew in real life Marc had to have regular doctor visits to make sure everything was ok and working properly, but that wasn’t relevant to this fantasy. What mattered was the neat, even split between black and white that divided his tasty cock, dripping with equally bi colored fluid. A split that trailed between his legs, over the cute little bump that led to his internal testicles, and finally his delicious, dripping pussy. 

Despite not being capable of pregnancy, the two did usually use a condom. Not tonight, not in this fantasy. Reverser lowered his hips with a happy moan, engulfing Nathaniel’s cock in his wetness. The red head gave an internal chuckle as his own cock throbbed, and his lover’s answered with a twitch of its own. Everything Marc did was just so _cute_ and _hot._

The akuma didn’t even pause to adjust before he was riding Nathaniel’s cock like his life depended on it. If Ladybug and Chatnoir were looking for them, they would be easy to find. Neither were keeping their passionate cries silent. Nathaniel flexed in his restraints again, lifting his hips as best he could to fuck into his lover. The sight of Reverser coming undone above him, a halo of light from the overhead fixture framing his face like an angel was a sight the red head didn’t think he would ever forget. God, his boyfriend was beautiful. He wanted to hold him. To kiss him and worship him and whisper his undying devotion into his skin. Due to his bondage, he had to settle for less than that.

“I love you.” Nathaniel confessed. The statement felt so natural, so right. He didn’t think truer words had ever left his lips. The fact that his orgasm was ripping through him at the same time heightening his emotions had nothing to do with it. 

“ _I love you_!” Reverser gasped back, hips stuttering as he came. Black and white fluid spurted from his member onto Nathaniel’s chest, the akuma himself falling in it only a moment later. They laid together like that, just breathing and enjoying the afterglow of their coupling.

Until…

\--------------------------------------------------

Nathaniel felt all the air rush out of his lungs as he was suddenly dropped on a cold, hard floor fully clothed. His vision was swimming and he felt like he had run a marathon. His knees hurt from hitting the floor, but that was nothing compared to how his body felt. His entire being ached in a way he didn’t even think was possible. 

“I can’t believe you actually fucking _did_ it.” Alpha Male’s angry voice came from above. Nathaniel forced his head up to look at him. The akuma was scowling at him, arms crossed.

“Fine. You win. I’m a man of my word. You’re all free to go. _Fucking slut_.” The akuma hissed out, a child throwing a mild tantrum because he lost. He waved his staff and everyone was returned to the gymnasium. 

Nathaniel might have taken the rest of the night laying down, but Alpha Male’s insult was just one too far.

\--------------------------------------------------

The moment they were back in the real world, Marinette ran for cover. She felt bad for abandoning her classmates like that, especially Nathaniel, but she couldn’t chance Alpha Male getting a hold of her again before she transformed.

“We need to get back there, quick!” She told Tiki, immensely thankful her voice was working again.

“Hurry Marinette! We can’t let this akuma hurt anyone else!” The kwami replied with equal urgency.

“Spots on!”

\-----------------------------------------------------

Ladybug expected to have to save her classmates from Alpha Male.

She wasn’t expecting to have to save Alpha Male from her classmates.

Nathaniel had somehow succeeded where they had failed and was now beating the absolute _shit_ out of the akuma with his own staff while the girls held the akuma down and cheered him on. She honestly wasn’t sure she should stop them. If anyone had a right to beat an akuma to death right now, it was Nathaniel.

“Ladybug!” Adrien called out her name, breaking her concentration. He looked like he was going through one hundred emotions at once at seeing her. Her own face lit up as she remembered how _she_ was apparently his dream girl. No, bad Marinette. Concentrate.

“Um...is everything...ok here? I heard there was an akuma?” The jeering horde reluctantly peeled away from their victim. Alpha Male was curled up in the fetal position on the floor, cowering. The sight gave her a moment of dark satisfaction before she pushed the feeling away.

“Here.” Nathaniel practically shoved the staff into her hands. He seemed unsteady on his feet, but before he could fall the girls were there to support him. They even kept Marc away with their glares, though the boy looked very worried about his boyfriend. Ladybug accepted the object and broke it over her knee, catching and purifying the resulting butterfly. Alpha Male became what was most decidedly a beta male. Maybe even gamma. 

“Wha-? Where am I? Ladybug?” The teen questioned, looking around in confusion. He smelled like mountain dew that had been stewing in a toilet for three weeks.

“Wait, I remember...that...BITCH broke up with me and-!” 

“I think this is for you.” Ladybug cut him off, showing him the lucky charm she had summoned before returning to the fight. It was a simple flyer with a phone number advertising break up counseling. “I think you would really benefit from contacting the number on here.” She said firmly. 

“Don’t worry Ladybug, I will _personally_ see to it he does.” Chloe of all people promised her, taking a picture of the lucky charm with her phone. The other girls all nodded with grim determination. The male half of the room just looked...well, mildly traumatized. Not that she could blame him.

“Thank you, Chloe.” She said graciously. “Miraculous Ladybug!” Her ladybugs swarmed out over the crowd, circling Nathaniel in particular. When they were done he seemed to have an easier time standing up.

“Thanks Ladybug.” He said. “Just one more thing to do.” Before anyone could stop him, Nathaniel walked over to the former akuma, grabbed him by the hair, savagely kneed him in the balls, then punched him in the face so hard the other boy passed out.

The girls cheered.

\------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile…

Gabriel Agreste gave an internal sigh as he felt his connection to the akuma sever. He wasn’t surprised Ladybug had defeated him so soon. He hadn’t had high hopes for this one, even with his guidance. Without it…

He doubled over in pain again, sweat rolling down his face. The moment he was able to leave this bathroom he was having Nathalie _sue_ last night’s catering company.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm planning do one more chapter to wrap things up after this. Kind of an epilogue to examine the aftermath of all this.


	9. Nathaniel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sex in this one, just tying up loose ends and dealing with the aftermath of all this. Slight tone shift to be a little more serious at the start.

Nathaniel didn’t go to the dance that night.

The rest of the group had stayed long enough to finish setting up, but according to Marc none of them attended the actual dance either. It was kind of ironic, and sad in a way. The whole reason they had been the ones to set it up was so they would not be denied entry again, and then none of them even went. Nathaniel felt a twinge of guilt about that, but furiously stomped it down. This was _not_ his fault. His decision might have been impulsive, but he didn’t regret it. He knew without a doubt it was better that he had been the one to take the brunt of the Akuma’s....’attack’...than his female classmates. Especially since…

“I don’t think I was in control of my actions. Not really.” Nathaniel quietly confessed, face buried Marc’s chest. His sweet, amazing boyfriend had crept into his apartment a few hours ago (today was saturday, and it was now nearly 24 hours after the _incident_ ) and hadn’t even said a word. Just layed down with him and held him. It was amazing how something as simple as someone just willing to be there for you could make you feel. Nathaniel still wasn’t 100%, but he was warming up to the idea of eating something at least.

“At the time I was really into it, you know? But now...I think that was part of the magic. Making me want it, to be _ok with it_ , more than I was.” Marc hummed non commentically and soothingly stroked Nathaniel’s hair, content to let the other boy talk.

“I mean, it’s not like it was all bad, though I DEFINITELY need to sit Nino down for a talk. For his sake.” Nathaniel chuckled slightly. “The Reverser thing was _really_ hot. The slime thing though? I’m not even sure HOW to bring that up to my therapist.” Marc twitched slightly and Nathaniel hesitated, pulling back from the embrace to stare at him. His lover looked guilty, nervous even. 

“...What?” Nathaniel questioned.

“Um...don’t be mad.” Marc said, looking away. Nathaniel just squinted at him, trying to divine what he was thinking.

“The um, theslimethingwasREALLYhot.” The green eyed boy confessed in a rush. Nathaniel wasn’t sure how he could be mad at his lover for thinking that when said lover’s cheeks flushed so cutely at the admission. Despite the awkwardness of it, Nathaniel felt his chest warm at the sight. Marc was just too adorable.

“I’m not mad.” Nathaniel chuckled, snuggling back into his boyfriend. “I’d be a liar if I said I never jacked it to anime girls getting the same treatment. Maybe if it had been a generic slime I would have felt different but...I don’t know. Taking something as pure as Slime Rancher and making it horny seems….hmm.” He grunted. Marc patted his back sympathetically. 

“Rule 34.” He said sagely, imparting his wisdom. Nathaniel groaned slightly and pressed his face into Marc’s chest. He wondered if asking his boyfriend to make him something to eat would distract him from the image of horny slimes bouncing in his mind…

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eventually, Monday came around again. 

That bastard.

Monday meant school, and school meant facing his classmates again. Nathaniel wasn’t sure if he was ready but if he was absent the school would contact his father. On top of everything else he did NOT want to deal with that man right now. Said sperm donor was currently in Russia for some big arms meeting, but WOULD come back just to scream at him.

Ugh.

So that meant Nathaniel was up bright and early at five am to get ready for the seven am bell. Marc, who had stayed over the past two nights, was not an early riser. The walk to school from Nathaniel’s apartment took about ten minutes. Marc got up at 6:30, under protest. 

“I hate school. So much.” Marc yawned into his free hand, the other holding Nathaniel’s as they walked. “Why does it have to be so damn _early_ ?” Nathaniel mentally agreed. The best part of weekends was getting to _sleep._ Just because he had to get up early to function properly the rest of the day didn’t mean he liked it. Or woke up feeling rested. 

“Look on the bright side, this is our last year. Next year we can have more control over our schedules.” Nathaniel was looking forward to college. The ability to have zero classes that started before noon? Euphoric. 

“Speaking of.” Marc sighed as they approached the front steps, the final warning bell ringing. This was intentional. Nathaniel knew he would be having some conversations with his classmates today, but damn if he wasn’t going to avoid that as long as possible.

“See you at lunch?” Nathaniel pleaded more than asked. 

“Of course.” Marc smiled, giving him a quick kiss before they hurried to their respective homerooms.

Rushing to his seat, Nathaniel very purposefully kept his eyes on the floor. Lila was at their bench today, he noted as he sat down. Hooray. Looks like no nap for him. Lila always ratted. 

“Here.” The Italian girl whispered, pushing a to go cup towards him. “This is for you. Coffee, extra cream. That’s how you like it right?” That was how he liked it. 

“...Thank you.” Nathaniel said cautiously, looking at the cardboard cup like it was going to bite him. He wondered if it was secretly poisoned or something. Lila smiled at him and turned to the front, seemingly paying attention as their teacher went over the morning announcements.

Nathaniel cautiously took a sip of the coffee. Mm, that was some pretty good poison…

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When lunch finally came around Nathaniel was out the door before the bell had stopped ringing. Sitting at the back had its advantages, like no one being able to stare at him. It also had disadvantages, like other people being able to get to the front of the classroom before him. He might have been fast, but Kim was faster.

“Nath can I talk to you-”

“Kurtzberg!” Chloe cut the Viatamese man off, bodily shoving him out of the way. “Where are you eating? Don’t answer that, obviously somewhere horrendous. Luckily for you _I’m_ here to expand your horizons.” She said, latching onto his arm and dragging him out the door. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Me** : Help me I think Chloe has been abducted by aliens and replaced by a pod person and I’m next )8

**Treasure** ❤️: Hng in thre, bringingg Marinette

**Me** : Hurry 

“...So I made all your notes color coded because you’re a more of a visual learner and this will help you reference them easier!” Sabrina happily chattered, explaining the notes she had apparently taken for him in class. Chloe had dragged him to some upscale restaurant where she apparently had a daily reservation for lunch. The menu didn’t have any prices on it, and that alone gave him anxiety about how much this was going to cost. Which apparently wasn’t his problem because Chloe was going to pay for it.

Nathaniel checked his phone again like a lifeline. This was too weird. Chloe was being almost _nice_ to him. 

He almost sobbed in relief when he saw his beautiful boyfriend trailing behind Marinette, who was walking calmly but with purpose towards their table. Rescue was here.

Or so he thought.

Chloe and Marinette observed each other for a moment before giving each other a silent nod. The half Chinese girl gently pushed Marc ahead of her so he could sit next to Nathaniel in the circular booth, then sat down herself. 

“Marinette?” Nathaniel half questioned, half pleaded. 

“Here, these are from my bakery. I made them fresh myself this morning. Maple walnut muffins, your favorite.” She said, smiling at him like the sun. Nathaniel silently accepted the literally gift wrapped offering. There was a time in his life when a personal, handmade gift from Marinette would have sent him over the moon.

Now?

Now he just wanted to know what the fuck was going on.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lunch was...delicious to say the least. Rich people really lived in a different world. Not that he wasn’t rich, his father was a multimillionaire (or was it billion? Nathaniel wasn’t sure) through his weapons company, but Nathaniel himself had always been forced to live humbly. Some parents would argue his meager upbringing was so he learned the value of hard work. In reality his father just liked to forget he existed unless the man needed something. Like an heir to take over the company someday. Never mind that he had an older sister, she was _female_ and the old man wanted a _male_ heir, the sexist bastard. 

Nathaniel often wondered that if he had been born female, would his mom have gotten custody of him in the divorce? Probably. 

“Nathaniel I really got to talk to you about-”

“HiiiiYYAHHHHH!” Alix screamed, tackling Kim to the ground with a flying leap.

Right off the stairs.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So Kim was spending the rest of the day in the nurse’s office to sleep off the huge bump on his head Alix had given him. He thankfully wasn’t concussed, but he wasn’t 100% either. Alix had detention, but the rest of his male classmates looked like they were in jail. This time when he entered class he surveyed the room. All the males were looking anywhere but at him, and the females were enforcing it. 

Ok, so he was starting to get a grasp on what was going on. The girls seemed to have some misplaced (was it really though? Considering Alpha Male had...existed) distrust in all men now and were trying to ‘protect’ him from the other guys, who weren’t protesting the treatment out of guilt. Oh boy. 

Nathaniel gave an internal sigh and stared at the clock. Why was he always having to be the rational one?

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This time when class ended, Nathaniel waited for the teacher to leave before getting up. He stood at the lectern and gave the rest of the room a level stare. No one else had left, seemingly waiting to see what he was going to do. He had their full attention which was...weird. Nathaniel hated public speaking for that very reason, but it looked like someone had to be the grownup today despite most of them being eighteen already.

“Ladies, please stop bullying the guys into not talking to me. They’re still my friends and are _not_ at fault for what happened, and you all _know that_ . I also know you’re doing this to process and cope in your own way, but in doing this you’re hurting their ability to cope too. I _really_ suggest going to a therapy session or even just a lecture on how to deal with trauma in a healthy manner, because that _was_ a trauma and it’s ok to not be ok about it.”

“Now, I _am_ going to go talk to Kim because he’s been trying to talk to me all day, and you will _not_ stop me or eavesdrop.” Having said his peace Nathaniel headed for the door. Just as he entered the hallway, he heard Chloe say;

“I know I’m a raging lesbian, but Kurtzberg being assertive for once is kinda hot.” 

Hawkmoth, sweet merciful Hawkmoth, just akumatize him now and put him out of his misery.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So how are you feeling?” Nathaniel asked, sitting in the plastic chair by the cot in the nurse’s office. 

“I’ve had worse. From Alix even.” Kim said, staring at the ceiling. “She’s not lurking around the corner waiting to stab me, right?”

“No, and neither is anyone else. I gave the girls a talking to about...whatever they’ve been trying to do today. They should leave us alone for at _least_ ten minutes. Twenty if we’re lucky.” Nathaniel joked lightly. Kim sat up and took Nathaniel’s hands in his, staring seriously into his eyes.

“You know what I said about having dreams about fucking you?” Nathaniel blinked. Ok, so they were jumping right into it. “And about talking to Ondine about it, and she said to go for it because she’s _amazing_ like that? Those were lies.” Kim confessed.

“Well, not all of it. I _have_ had some uh, raunchy dreams with you in them, but there were also like flying bananas and sepia colored anthropomorphic watermelons dancing around so I just wrote it off as a weird dream.” Kim was still holding his hands. Crushing them really. “but I DEFINITELY never talked to Ondine about it because like, I didn’t think I was actually into guys? But the sex we had was _really_ good so I think you might be my Bi awakening?” Kim sounded just as confused as Nathaniel was. “Anyway, I’m totally going to talk to Ondine about this for real and if she say yes will you have sex with me again?”

Nathaniel took a moment to process that, Kim holding his hands and staring hopefully into his eyes the entire time. Wow that was...honestly not what he was expecting.

“...Kim if Ondine came to you and asked if you would be cool with her sleeping with someone else, what would you say?” Nathaniel said after a long, awkward pause.

“I’d ask if I could watch, duh.” Ok, should have expected that. Let’s try again…

“And if she said no? That she wanted it to just be him and her?”

“Why would she not want me there?” Kim asked, sounding a bit hurt.

“Ok so you know how you’re feeling right now? That’s _probably_ how your girlfriend is going to feel if you ask her if you can fuck someonelse. No matter if she agrees to it or not.” Nathaniel said as gently as possible. He was flattered Kim was into him, really, and that HAD been some good dick, but the redhead didn’t think Kim had thought this one all the way through. Kim bit his lip and bounced his leg.

“Ok but I _really_ want to have sex with you again.” 

“Is fucking me worth postentially ruining your relationship?” Nathaniel asked.

“Ugh, no. You’re right.” Kim heaved a deep sigh. “Your ass is amazing though and totally has a special place in my spank bank.” 

“Thanks.” Nathaniel replied dryly.

“Right! Glad we got that cleared up. Phew! That’s a load off my chest.” Kim beamed at him.

“There’s also the fact that _I_ have a boyfriend, and he can be pretty scary when he wants to. Marc might not look like it but I’m pretty sure he could break my back if he wanted to.” Nathaniel said, thinking about all the ways said boyfriend could and had used his surprising strength on him before.

“Not gonna lie, that’s really hot.”

“Kim!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok that's it, no more smut, everybody go home.


End file.
